earth1fandomcom-20200214-history
Iustitia Societas Americae
History Overview Many of the scholars over the decades who have studied the meta-emergence and the rise of the superhero point to a few major events: # The meteor storm caused by an alien ship crashing in Smallville, Kansas in 1978, which theoretically introduced alien particles into Earth’s atmosphere which interacted with the human genome, causing an increase in the number of persons with meta-genes. Those with meta-abilities connected to this incident are sometimes called "meteor freaks." # The explosion of the S.T.A.R Labs Particle Accelerator in Central City in 2008, spawning hundreds of metahumans powered by Dark Matter in their brains. # The rise of Batman in Gotham City, which has inspired others to put on masks, capes and colorful costumes in order to fight the crime and corruption in their cities. Likewise, this has spawned the "costumed criminal." # While magic has always had a presence in Earthly affairs, there was a notable resurgence during the late 1990s, during which time, magically influenced events occurred that, after a pilot washed up on Themyscira, prompted Queen Hippolyta to send her only daughter, Diana to Man's World as an ambassador. Though these four events have clearly contributed to the rise of the "superhero" and "supervillain," for as long as there has been an Earth, there have been those who have gained unspeakable power and likewise, as there is balance in all things, there would rise, people of likewise ability to defy them. Perhaps the first example of this was the Lords of Chaos and their counterparts in the Lords of Order. Even these beings are unsure as to why they exist, unaware that they were created by Mar-Novu to intrinsically oppose each other and through their agents, which would then create what the Monitor most needed: heroes. While the Lords of Chaos were the manifestations of destruction, entropy, and discord; the Lords of Order sought creation, unity, and stability. Lacking physical forms, they would have to find ways to assert their consciousness through agents. Some chose to do this directly, while others preferred to act through agents. The Infinites One of the Lords of Order who chose the more direct approach was Nabu. At some point, he took great interest in the magical nexus of Earth. Fascinated by this nation’s people, Nabu found a mystic with a mind open enough to receive instruction to create talismans of such magical ability to allow their wearer to directly merge with Nabu, becoming a composite entity. These talismans were the Cloak of Destiny and the Amulets of Anubis. Years after that, was the reign of Prince Khufu and Princess Chay-Ara. Nabu became close allies to them and told them of the Nth Metal. Later did they know that would be their downfall. A reincarnating priest, Hath-Set, would attempt to murder them out of jealousy. Elsewhere in the cosmos, the Thanagarians were in the middle of a Civil War. Eventually, the leaders of the opposition were "eliminated" by the fascistic government. These leaders were Katar-Hol and Shayera-Thal. Katar and Shayera's vessel wound up on Earth. The dying aliens were met by Khufu and Chay-Ara. This is when the murder occurred. As Hath-Set murdered the couple, the Nth Metal from the ship did strange things. Bonding with Hath-Set's blood, the Nth Metal upgraded his reincarnation into full immortality as villainous Vandal Savage. The spirits of Khufu and Chay-Ara were merged with the spirits of Katar-Hol and Shayera Thal. They would reincarnate until the completed the impossible task of killing Hath-Set. Soon, they would reincarnate and Nabu would find them. Nabu, Khufu, and Chay-Ara would seek out allies to help them combat chaos and its agents. At first, they were bold and public, openly displaying their powers but as mortal men grew suspicious, skeptical, and superstitious it became easier to work within the shadows, as did their enemies. Using Nabu’s magic, they would seek out potential allies who had access to exceptional powers, magic, or skills that would make them an asset to the Lords of Order. But as they continued in their efforts, on occasion, a new ally would find them. Through this, Aztar, the manifestation of righteous wrath, found them and sought to add its power to their own. Some would say this was the beginning of the 'Society', but it would still be some time before they would call themselves anything resembling that. As time passed, they would each find new hosts. Nabu would soon bond his spirit to a helmet, allowing the wearer to be his vessel. Iustitae Societas Americae: 1776-1865 In the year 1776, the American Revolutionary War raged on. Nabu's host at the time, someone called Eric Strauss, reunited the Infinites, Taylor Pike (Aztar), Thomas Larson (Khufu) and Violet Parris (Chay-Ara). During the Battle of Trenton, the packed a powerful punch, aiding in the capture of many English troops. The four later realized that if this effort is to succeed, they would need more. Thus they realized that they would need a society of sorts. One that could keep growing as more extraordinary individuals appeared. This was the start of Iustitia Societas Americae, or as the name is often abbreviated to, the JSA. While Nabu and the Infinites had used agents to aid them for centuries prior to the construction of the Society, the Society's founding marked a new era in which the Infinites and their agents became something more united and solidified. Though Nabu and Aztar were uncomfortable with the word, they began to become a family. As the City of Gotham began to grow around them, the secret society was molded by Nabu’s insistence that a great reckoning was on the horizon and he sought to make sure that his champions were experienced and ready and thus he began to seek out those who had some abilities of longevity and sent others on tasks that were likely to bestow them with some form of age deceleration to increase their lifespan. Other members of this incarnation include Matthew Savage, the self-described "Trail Boss" and Vicomte Jean-Simon Giscard D'Arion, or as he is known in the history books, Arion, Lord of Atlantis. Rough Bunch: 1865-1900s By 1865, America had hit a low point when a Civil War broke out over a whole slew of issues, most notably the practice of African slavery. A confederate soldier turned Union ally called Jonah Hex was a notable voice during the reconstruction. He was also a bounty hunter. Hex had become allies with the men called John Tane and Bartholomew Lash. These three men were soon confronted by Hannibal Hawkes and Kate Manser. That winter, they were welcomed into the Society. Soon, the Society was sprawling with new members. Hannibal "Nighthawk" Hawkes (Khufu) and Kate "Cinnamon" Manser (Chay-Ara) along with Linda "Doctor Fate" Strauss (Nabu) and Lazarus "El Diablo" Lane (Aztar) led the team now consisting of Hex, Johnny Thunder, Bat Lash, Madame. 44, Pow-Wow Smith, Strong Bow, James Craddock, Jebediah Kent, Brian Savage, Buck Marshall, Wyoming Kid, and Jack Woods, along with many others. This Rough Bunch would be active until the turn of the 20th century where they started disappearing. Linda Strauss died in battle with Benjamin Stoner, Nighthawk had died in 1879 and Cinnamon followed suit, dying in a fight with Matilda Dunney. Lazarus Lane's body was destroyed by someone called Vorpal and the rest of the group either died or retired. Jack Woods was last seen in 1938. Justice Society of America: 1940-1951 In November of 1940, a completely new group was formed. Scythian Torvill (Khufu), Kendra Munoz (Chay-Ara), James Corrigan (Aztar) and Kent Nelson (Nabu) once more founded a Society, this time, along with the Green Lantern (Alan Scott), Flash (Jay Garrick), Sandman (Wesley Dodds), Hourman (Rex Tyler) and the Atom (Al Pratt). This group would fight in World War II and would soon be joined by Starman (Ted Knight), Wildcat (Ted Grant), Johnny Thunder (John L. Thunder), Mr. 0-8 (Terry Sloane), Dr. Mid-Nite (Charles McNider) and Queen Hippolyta of Themyscira, the heroine now established to be the first Wonder Woman. The Society would soon become members of the All-Star Squadron, the American Faction of the World Army. In the years after the war, the Society gained a few new members, such as Dinah Drake or Mathilda "Ma" Hunkel. In 1951, the JSA was subjected to a hearing in front of the House Un-American Activities Committee (HUAC). During the hearing, they were asked to identify themselves to the public. They refused and Johnny Thunder used his Thunderbolt to allow them to disappear. In the years that passed, the Societies Members moved on. Alan Scott had a brief relationship with Rose Canton that resulted in two children, Todd and Jenny. Jay Garrick married Joan Mason. Scythian and Kendra were killed in the 1970s and reincarnated as Carter Hall and Shiera Sanders. Ted opened up a boxing ring in Gotham, Hippolyta returned to Themyscira, Charles McNider became a famous surgeon, Terry Sloane became a politician, Ted Knight continued his scientific work, Kent Nelson returned to his life as a Doctor while continuing to guard the Tower of Fate, Dinah Drake joined Team 7, Ma Hunkle retired, and Johnny Thunder has been in and out of nursing homes since the mid 1980s. Justice Society of America: 2012-2018 The JSA reformed after Jay Garrick encountered Barry Allen. The JSA had multiple team-ups with the Justice League throughout 2012-2014. In late 2014, the Crisis on Infinite Earths occurred and the JSA retired for a couple of years following the event. The JSA returned after the Crisis in Time in 2015 with a revised roster. Following the Flashpoint in 2018, the JSA has seemingly disappeared. Justice Society of America: 2022- Following the battle with Captain Atom, the JSA was restored to the history of Earth-1. Alan Scott, Jay Garrick, and Ted Grant began training a new generation of heroes while the Infinites began exploring the Sixth Dimension. Members Trivia and Notes Trivia * The existence of the Society is secret to the public. * Some documents have suggested that Superman and Batman have been suggested recruits. Neither of them has ever joined the Society. Notes * Iustitia Societas Americae is a reimagining of the Justice Society of America. * Many of their members without true aliases are or were costumed heroes. ** Vicomte Jean-Simon Giscard D'Arion was Arion, Lord of Atlantis ** Taylor Pike was the Spectre in the Tangent Universe. ** Eric Strauss was Doctor Fate. ** Violet Parris and Thomas Larson were the Bride and the Groom.